With rapid development of the Internet and popularization of large-screen multi-functional user equipment (UE), a large quantity of mobile data multimedia services and various high-bandwidth multimedia services such as a video conference, television broadcasting, a video on demand, an advertisement, online education, an interactive game, and the Internet of Vehicles have emerged. These services not only meet a multiservice requirement of a mobile user, but also provide a new service growth point to an operator. These mobile data multimedia services require a plurality of users to receive same data at the same time, and have features such as a large data volume and long duration compared with a common data service.
To effectively use a mobile network resource, a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) is provided in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The service is a technology for delivering data from one data source to a plurality of target UEs, implements sharing of a network (including a core network and an access network) resource, and improves utilization of the network resource (particularly an air interface resource).
However, with development of a network, in addition to obtaining a multicast service of the cell, a user of a cell may further need to obtain a multicast service of another cell. Before obtaining multicast service data of the another cell, the user of the cell further needs to determine a resource configuration of the multicast service of the another cell. In the prior art, a similar cross-cell resource configuration obtaining manner has been used in a device-to-device (D2D) technology. However, the prior art has the following disadvantage: Each user needs to apply to the cell for obtaining the resource configuration of the another cell, and the cell configures, in a unicast manner for each user that needs to read the multicast service of the another cell, sending/reading of a resource location of the another cell for transmitting the multicast service, causing a large quantity of signaling overheads.